El Vagabundo y la Princesa
by KaoArika
Summary: '"Escribir es la mejor terapia para que uno se pueda sentir mejor'". No soy escritor, pero no me gusta callarme las cosas, aunque tampoco se me da poder expresarlas en voz alta...' La historia de cómo un vagabundo se convirtió en el 'caballero' de una 'princesa'... y cómo eso le cambió su vida.
1. Kurumi Asako

_Disclaimer inicial: Kodomo no Omocha es una serie creada por Obana Miho y publicada por Shueisha. Yo aquí nada más escribo llenando huecos de historia y de repente enfocándome en personajes no principales sin tener nada a cambio más que diversión en explorando._

* * *

_**"El Vagabundo y la Princesa"**_

_**Por Sagami Rei**_

A primera instancia, sé que el título suena muy fantasioso, pero aseguro que esto no se trata de un cuento de hadas cualquiera, aunque supongo que es el tipo de sentimiento que puede generarme.

Mi vida nunca fue un cuento de hadas... hasta el momento en que conocí a Sana. No niego que el momento en que la Princesa ayudó a un Vagabundo perdido en su vida, ella se convirtió en una pequeña luz para ayudarlo a seguir adelante, al darle una nueva oportunidad. Una oportunidad en el que podría cambiar y volver a ser feliz, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se interpusieran en medio.

Pero, ¿qué fue lo que definió la vida del Vagabundo para que perdiera su rumbo?

Si hubo un momento en el que podría redefinir mi vida en tan sólo un par de minutos, ése definitivamente fue cuando Asako me confesó que quería perseguir realmente una carrera como actriz.

En aquel momento, yo no tenía alguna palabra bien pensada, y menos sabía siquiera que estaba pensando al expresar lo que le haya dicho. Y fue cuando todo empezó a teñirse de gris en mi vida.

Me terminé manifestando de una forma tan extraña y errónea… pero, ¿no es así como alguien debería sentirse cuando está en esa transición de volverse adulto? No. Nunca debía haberlo hecho de la forma en la que lo hice.

Me comporté como un patán.

Muy dentro de mí y aún al día de hoy, sabía y sé que no debí comportarme así y que debía apoyarla...

Sin embargo es claro los resultados que eso me terminó trayendo.

* * *

**I**

Alguna vez, no hace mucho tiempo, la maestra Kurata me dijo que '_escribir es la mejor terapia para que uno se pueda sentir mejor_' y que si '_tenía cosas en mi corazón y en mi mente que todavía me molestaban'_ podía escribirlas o hablarlas para liberarme de ellas.

No soy escritor.

Pero tampoco soy alguien que le gusta expresar todo su sentir en voz alta.

Menos soy esa persona que se hace creer fuerte como para dejar este tipo de pensamientos en el pasado y simplemente olvidarlos. Todavía hay cosas que me molestan, hay otras que me entristecen... otras que me ponen feliz y también hay otras en que no tengo idea de cómo actuar, porque sigo siendo un joven adulto que todavía está tratando de crecer, y eso me ha dado más problemas que cuando era un simple chiquillo de 11 años.

Creo que puedo describir aquello que pasó con Asako de esta forma: me encontraba feliz... pero así también sentía celos... Era muy egoísta con ella. ¿Por qué? Porque ella podía avanzar en su vida, y tenía ambiciones muy grandes. ¿Y yo, qué? Si no fuera por la mentalidad de mis padres y algunos parientes, podía ser completamente un NEET por el resto de mi vida. Lo cual… no me agradaba mucho la idea.

¿Quién era yo en esa época?

No tenía las mismas ambiciones que ella o que mis amigos. Es más, no recuerdo haber asistido a la cita que mi tutor de grupo organizaba en el segundo año de preparatoria con mis padres para hablar de mi 'futuro'.

Y vaya la regañadiza que me pegó el titular de mi grupo por faltar.

'_Sagami, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, entonces?'_

Supongamos que no supe que contestar y me fui de ahí con una mirada ingenua. Supongamos que éste es el mismo tipo de escenario que podía presentar ante otra parte de mi familia.

Siempre fui un niño mimado desde que tengo memoria y mis padres me resolvían muchas cosas. Pero a pesar de todo, no le prestaban harta importancia acerca de lo que quería yo hacer en mi vida adulta.

Ellos siempre tenían cosas que hacer. De un modo u otro. Casi nunca estaban en casa, ya era por trabajo o algún paseo que ellos se daban el lujo de planear e irse juntos.

Era difícil imaginar a los ojos de un _niño_ que estaba por empezar el 9no grado, que mis padres tenían problemas económicos dado a esos 'lujos' que teníamos. Siempre me lo pusieron detrás del telón, y si yo no hacía preguntas, ellos menos me iban a dar respuestas.

_¿Quería ser yo cómo ellos?_

La verdad… estoy seguro que siempre quería hacer 'algo', pero no sabía qué con exactitud. No era bueno con ciertas materias y de hecho, no sabía que podía darme mi futuro si seguía bajo el resguardo de mi familia.

Ya más grande, oía conversaciones entre mis amigos acerca de que iban a hacer saliendo de la prepa, y que si habían conseguido trabajos temporales. Y cuando llegaba mi turno de responder, todavía, ingenuamente, contestaba: "No tengo tiempo para trabajar. Si fuera así no podría hacer otras cosas." Es algo que todavía ellos me anduvieron preguntando inclusive cuando salía con Asako, aunque era una respuesta que todavía frecuentaba más.

'Es porque quiero salir con Asako.'

* * *

_Kurumi Asako... _

Conocí a Asako cuando estábamos cursando preparatoria. Yo no era un buen estudiante, ya que mis calificaciones siempre estaban algo debajo de lo promedio (aunque me reanimaba para los exámenes, así que casi nunca reprobaba y dejaba materias al aire) y a pesar de todo, mi familia me apoyaba _tanto_ 'emocionalmente' como económicamente, así que no sé qué me veía en esa época.

Ah, y era muy torpe. Con ella en especial, quedármele viendo ante su resplandeciente presencia en los pasillos o en las escaleras, dando un mal paso y resbalarme, o estrellarme contra la pared era algo que ocurría de forma algo frecuente.

¿Pero qué podía hacerle? Su sonrisa me iluminaba mi día con sólo un cruce de miradas en la entrada o en el salón de clase. Era amor a primera vista. Justo a unos bancos de distancia entre el mío y el suyo. Y justo un día en que en una de esas sacadas de onda se me olvidó mi libro para la clase historia, por fin compartíamos diálogo.

Recuerdo a detalle cómo fue aquello.

"De... ¿dejé el libro en casa?" decía yo al buscar entre mis cosas de mi maleta, el tomo grueso que pedían para esa clase. Súmanle que ser torpe, también me hacía bastante distraído, así que esto era algo que podía presentar de manera habitual. Sacaba todo lo que había en mi mochila, aunque claro que un libro de ese grosor no era difícil de ignorar.

Y fue cuando la oí, hablándome.

"Es... este, Sagami... ¿gustarías trabajar conmigo?" La dulce voz que provenía de ella sonaba tan nerviosa al hablar conmigo. Recuerdo que al verla, también tenía un ligero sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas. Parecía sacado de un manga _shoujo._

"Ah... no... ¿No será una molestia?" Al preguntarle, ella simplemente negaba con su cabeza. Le pidió a mi compañero de asiento que si podía intercambiar lugares. Se sentó a mi lado, y nos sonreímos mutuamente. Y finalmente nos presentamos formalmente. Estaba indudablemente enamorado de esta chica... y la primera vez que decidió hablarme en persona, fue ese día en específico. Estaba feliz y muy agradecido de que esta situación se haya presentado.

Empezamos a hablar entre nosotros de poco a poco, intercambiamos teléfonos, y empezamos a salir juntos porque de vez en cuando era un cambio de aire entre mis amigos y yo. Así fuimos conociéndonos mutuamente.

Es divertido pensar que estando enamorado, podía actuar de manera todavía más torpe que de costumbre y todos me lo hacían saber. Desde mis padres, mis amigos y mis maestros. Y aun así, a pesar de lo torpe que era… con ella... sentía que éramos uno. No tardamos mucho en declarar que éramos novios uno del otro y empezar a hacer cosas que muchas parejas de chicos adolescentes harían.

Eran los mejores días de mi vida. A pesar de lo desconcertante que eso era para todos mis conocidos.

Después, de la nada, un 'pequeño' problema surgió en esta que podría ser tu típica relación de manga _shoujo_.

Un día, Asako sacó en un tema de interés que deseaba poder actuar. Ella formaba parte del club de drama de la preparatoria, pero muchas de las puestas de escena, como han de imaginar, no eran las mejores y por lo que recuerdo, siempre habían algunas discusiones dentro así como pleitos por problemas de ego entre ellos. Cuando le recalcaba que ya estaba actuando en las obras escolares, ella sólo me meneaba la cabeza diciendo que quería 'algo más grande'.

Al inicio, todo estaba bien y de hecho no pensé mucho en eso. Si quería seguir su sueño, era bueno para ella.

Tenía una mentalidad muy ingenua para pensar que esto no iba a cambiar nada entre nosotros. "Estaré contento si de todas formas lo intentaras..." fue lo que respondí esa vez.

Increíble pensar que ése fue el detonante de los problemas en nuestra relación.

* * *

Ella siguió mi consejo. Pero eso significaba que cuando empezó a enfocarse a una pequeña compañía teatral casi a las afueras de Tokio, menos podía verla y menos podíamos cumplir con nuestra relación. Faltaba a clase de vez en cuando debido a los problemas de transporte y por supuesto, había ensayos importantes si no quería perder papeles estelares.

Y fue cuando empezaron las peleas y las discusiones.

No recuerdo la brutalidad o la frialdad en que dije algunas cosas, pero era claro que vivía dificultades que todavía eran muy ajenas a mí. Me quedaba callado sin saber que hacer al respecto. Y para mal de males, me sentía más solo que de costumbre. Y sólo con la idea de tenerla en el ojo público me aterraba por un par de cosas, (en el medio del espectáculo, no sabes dónde estará el obsesionado que puede causar una barbarie) cuya principal era por sobre todo, dejarme.

No quería estar lejos de ella, pero esto nos empezó a distanciar. Sólo teníamos 17 años.

Y después mi mundo empezó a desmoronarse al momento en el que ella me explicó sus verdaderos deseos de estar en el mundo de la actuación.

_"¿Tiempo... completo?"_

Estaba molesto, solo y harto de todo esto.

"Perdón... pero así es..." No tenía valor para verme de frente, a los ojos. Pero sabía porque hacía eso de esa manera: tenía miedo de verme enfadado después de muchas discusiones, y no quería verme sufrir. "No... no creo terminar la preparatoria contigo, Rei."

...Volvimos a pelear, como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Ahora no recuerdo mucho de lo que nos estábamos diciendo, pero evidentemente estaba cegado por la incesante mezcla de emociones que tenía.

"Olvídalo. Éste es el fin de nuestra relación." Me atreví a decir al final. Estaba 'liberado', pero con el corazón roto. Le di mi espalda sin evitar oír como caía al suelo y lloraba. No quería tampoco voltear atrás, mis ojos estaban rojos e irritados por las lágrimas que soltaba. Era mi orgullo desmoronándose… manifestado a través de los ligeros temblores que mi cuerpo estaba provocando.

Han habido y siguen habiendo muchas veces en que veo atrás a este momento, que de repente me hacen preguntar '¿por qué hice esto?'.

Tiempo después (tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo después) me llegué a cuestionar un escenario de 'si hubiera tenido el valor para poder apoyarla en su camino al estrellato'. Su primer debut fue un fracaso, pero ella no cedió ante la crítica y siguió adelante, y así fue habiendo pequeños obstáculos que la catapultaron al estrellato (el cual el segundo intento fue bueno, y el tercero estuvo mal). Al leer sobre ello, al verla con su bella y radiante sonrisa, no podía evitar sonreír, aunque pensaba que a lo mejor ya me había olvidado. Era demasiado cobarde como siquiera para buscarla.

Me hacía mucha falta, muchas más de la que imaginé que me hacía.

Me hacía falta su calor. Su voz, o al menos algún apoyo. Porque… inevitablemente, nunca pensé que mi vida se iría al desagüe no mucho después de esto.

* * *

**_Continuación próxima._**

_Notas - Éste es mi primer fanfic de Kodomo no Omocha, dedicado quizás al primer idiota con gafas de sol que me empezó a caer bien en una serie de manga y anime._

_La narración está en primera persona, puesto que está siendo escrito por Rei. Es su versión de los hechos, de su pasado y de su presente, quiero suponer. _

_Es mi primera historia larga en mucho tiempo, de más de 5 capítulos.__ Es más, hasta el día de hoy, 24/07/14, no está terminado, y por tanto su actualización va a ser algo irregular._

_Dedicado al cumpleaños de su seiyuu, Naitou Ryo, quien éste fue su primer rol importante en el medio, hace casi 20 años... (aunque me haya pasado por más de un mes... heh...)_

_Agradezco lecturas, reviews, favoritos y demás._


	2. Un príncipe en harapos

**II**

Algunas semanas posteriores a nuestro rompimiento, Asako había dejado de ir a la escuela. Cómo consecuencia, reflejé un cambio de humor drástico.

Mi humor, mi entusiasmo... todo empezó a cambiar. Y de la noche a la mañana tuve que enfrentar problemas muy serios al respecto.

No era que me sentía muy frío, pero me sentía muy responsable de lo que había ocurrido. Sí, culpaba a Asako por abandonarme, pero ¿qué sabía yo?

La falta que ella me hacía era muy obvia.

Mis calificaciones bajaban y a duras apenas podía cumplir con los créditos requeridos para mantenerme en el 3er año de mi educación de preparatoria. Podía decirse que gracias a mis padres, me pude sostener a flote, mas no dudaba que ellos estaban molestos con mi bajo perfil académico.

Mi familia por ambas partes siempre me tenían en dos espectros comunes: unos (los Ishikawa) querían que no hiciera nada o que comprara mis estudios, al fin y al cabo éramos ricos, ¿no? El otro lado (los Sagami), mientras tanto, quería que realmente estudiara y que me dedicara a hacer un oficio que dejara dinero y que fuera renombrado: ser doctor, un académico o cosas así. _No tienen idea de cómo odiaba sus comentarios._

Y para acabarla, dado a mis malos esfuerzos… ellos hacían malas habladurías de qué me estaba pasando en realidad. Muchos, de plano, me sugerían abandonar mis estudios, a lo cual yo no estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Sufría una leve depresión que desenfocaba mi realidad.

* * *

Pasando de '_panzazo'_ con calificaciones semi-regulares, decidí que era mejor entrar a una universidad pública sin una carrera fija, con tal de recuperar tiempo y estudios. A lo cual, a la mera hora me terminaron expulsando porque no podía pagar la cuota adecuada y porque aún presentaba un bajo desempeño al tratar de enfocarme en las materias que me daban aún muchos problemas, así que mis padres ya no podían cubrirlo más.

Su razonamiento al respecto no me gustaba, no obstante, recuerdo que exploté enfrente de ellos ante su poco apoyo a mis buenos y malos resultados. Enojado, les deseé que si nunca me apoyaran en lo que realmente quería hacer, entonces que _**nunca más**_ se entrometieran en mi vida.

Debo rectificar que desde que era pequeño, nunca tuve problemas con ellos. Era un niño muy mimado, pero al crecer, era bastante claro que algo me ocultaban. '_Trabajaban_' más, y menos se enfocaban en mí en estos problemas.

Nunca me les había enfrentado así como aquella vez. Y con mi depresión y mi enojo, estaba harto de sus 'falsedades'. O de cómo mi familia hablaba a nuestras espaldas acerca de nosotros, o de mí.

A la par en la que crecía, hablar de un 'estatus social' dado que una parte de mi familia era rica, era algo que me estuvo molestando en lo que empezaba la preparatoria. No tenía dudas que estaba completamente enfadado con su vista y falta de apoyo en algo que _**yo**_ quería hacer, pero también no estaba guiado hacia algo más para poder cumplir como un objetivo de vida en que quería realmente lograr.

Ese enojo, lo cual puede haber sido usual en un adolescente, me molestaba. Estaba harto de ellos. Me hacían sentir más solo de lo que ya estaba. Decirlo con la misma selección de palabras, de manera tan frívola, también, y con furia… ¿fue un error haberlo hecho así? ¿decir eso?

_**¿Por qué no cerré mi boca?**_

Dicho y hecho, el tornado que todo esto trajo fue yendo de mal en peor.

Mis padres decidieron dejarme solo en casa, dando la excusa de que se iban de viaje. Sin siquiera dirigirles una palabra, no me importó que salieran ya que estaba completamente acostumbrado a que una veces al año me dejaran por mi cuenta desde que estaba en secundaria. No obstante, nunca pensé que sin siquiera despedirme de ellos, esa sería la última vez que los escuchara por la casa.

…

Tuvieron que pasar un par de días cuando el teléfono sonó en mi habitación. Pensando que mis padres se estaban reportando, al inicio no creí las palabras de la persona que me hablaba al otro lado de la línea. Un hombre, con una voz rasposa, estaba preguntando por mí. Era el departamento de policía de un pueblo en Kyuushu, reportándome que mis padres habían estado involucrados en un accidente automovilístico, y que necesitaban de mi presencia para confirmar sus cuerpos, ya que dieron conmigo con sus credenciales y tarjetas bancarias.

**_'...Era una broma, ¿cierto?_'** Pensé, al no poder pronunciar una palabra en el aparato. Tan siquiera los había visto partir hace unos días... y ¿ahora me llamaban las autoridades diciéndome que ellos habían muerto? ¿Después de una discusión en la que yo estaba harto en que no me dieran el apoyo que tanto quería? **_Debía ser una broma de mal gusto._** Estaba completamente devastado ¿…? Estaba... solo, por fin.

Tenía una gran tristeza por dentro. No recuerdo si lloré o algo... era el shock lo que me había marcado más, al dejar el teléfono, confirmando que iba a ir hasta allá.

Y cuando los vi en la morgue, fue como si la realidad me hubiera golpeado en la cara, viendo el daño que tanto había cometido. Mi sentir egoísta, que tanto me había alejado de mi querida novia... vino a perjudicarme más al quedarme sin mi familia cercana. Eché a llorar como pude enfrente de la policía del pueblo, con gritos de dolor, en el suelo. ¿Quién quedaba en el mundo para mí?

Una vez más, Sagami Rei y sus padres eran el tema de discusión de los dos lados de mi familia. Quién podía tomarme en sus alas, sin considerar que tenía 18 años. Se libraron de pesos de encima al tener que olvidarse de mis padres.

Me veían como una desgracia, del lado de mi madre. Me veían como un simplón acurrucado en el nombre de la familia de mi padre. Y no era de más, ya que ellos no les tenían un lindo cariño a ellos, no era secreto a voces de cómo eran ellos en verdad. Con mi excepción, quiero decir.

Regresar a mi hogar después del llanto o de la amarga hipocresía de los Sagami y de los Ishikawa en su funeral, me propuse a tratar de vivir por _mí solo_, de apoyarme a _mí mismo_... pero sin estudios o ningún trabajo, no sabía de qué hacer con mi vida tampoco, o de _cómo_ sustentarme.

Recurrí primero al dinero de mis padres... para luego llevarme la desilusión de descubrir innumerables cuentas de deudas de tarjetas de crédito y espacios con números en rojo. Y todo empezó a tener sentido para mí, al saber que todos esos 'lujos' que ellos se daban, las idas desde que tenía 13 años, y estos gustos excesivos que me daban, eran un hoyo negro al que me estaban arrastrando sin darme cuenta al respecto. ¿Quién imaginaría que mis padres me engañaron por tanto tiempo sólo para hacerme creer que teníamos un estatus social de clase alta? Sin más, para pagar, terminaron embargándome todo, sobretodo el techo en el que vivía. Sólo me quedé con unas pocas cajas de ropa, un poco de dinero y mis recuerdos que me mantenían unido a Asako.

Y hablando de hipocresía y mentiras (y sin un hogar a dónde regresar) traté de buscar apoyo en mis amigos, desesperado, y ellos decidieron darme sus espaldas en un intento de buscar comida, y una habitación en la que pudiera dormir.

No tenía a nadie más en el mundo.

El shock había penetrado mi zona de confort. Cuando podía hablar de mis problemas, podía hacerlo con mi novia... pero ahora... ¿con quién compartía esto? ¿Con quién?

Al final, el poco dinero que tenía sólo me sirvió para menos de una semana. Tenía que saltarme comidas. Y lo único que sobrevivió de mis cosas fueron las prendas de ropa que terminé trayendo durante mucho tiempo: una sudadera, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de trotar, más los zapatos de traía.

No tenía a dónde ir. Me quedé en las calles de la zona urbana de Shinjuku. Huérfano, sin la persona con la que me sentía feliz... sin hogar, y sin un futuro por delante.

* * *

"¿Eres nuevo por aquí?" Una voz me habló al verme sentado en una esquina con unos periódicos que me servían de cobijas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía en qué día estábamos o qué tanto tiempo había estado así. El hombre que me hablaba, se veía descuidado haciéndolo que se viera mayor, pero no creo que fuera más grande de unos 30 años. Traía una caja de cartón doblada bajo el brazo, una bolsa en una de sus manos, y poseía un sombrero de pesca en su cabeza.

"Supongo." Fue lo que contesté, al empezar a toser.

"Eres muy joven como para estar en las calles así." Se sentó a mi lado, ofreciéndome una mandarina. Lo miré un poco confundido, mas el hambre actuó primero sin modales a la vista. Era el primer alimento que alguien me ofrecía sin condiciones de recibir _algo a cambio._ "Pero no me debería sorprender como quisiera. Cada quién tiene su historia aquí. Sin importar la edad que cada quien tenga."

Gen-san, como me pidió que lo llamara, me habló de su experiencia como vagabundo o de cómo cayó en las calles. Y al no verme como un extraño más, me observaba un poco para adivinar mi edad, a lo que atinó que tenía como unos 18 o 19 años.

Sin embargo, al preguntarme mis razones, decidí no contestar. Sin insistir, me siguió comentando cómo era vivir en las calles, acerca de la esperanza de unos y del pesimismo de otros. De hombres que se quedaron sin familia por ser una vergüenza para su esposa o hijos, por la razón que fuera. De hombres que habían sido abandonados por sus esposas. De personas que se volvían locas sólo por tener una migaja de pan. O de huérfanos. O de personas que la habían pasado tan mal que lo habían perdido todo. O de cómo, había personas que todavía tenían que lidiar con la presión de que no querían vivir más en ese mundo cruel.

En ese contexto, preferí mejor no preguntar acerca de su situación, tampoco.

Sin condiciones, fue la primera persona en mucho tiempo que pude considerar como amigo. Y era la única persona con la que hablaba de verdad. Me trataba como un hermano menor o como un 'hijo' (aunque siempre lo decía en broma), había veces en que me decía que no debía llorar tanto o que debía dormir más. Las ojeras en mis ojos '_no podrían atraer a una bonita chica ni aunque fuera por mera curiosidad para descubrir que en realidad eres un príncipe con harapos_'.

"Estoy seguro que quizás no seas el príncipe de un cuento, pero, hombre, Rei... deberías tener una mejor idea del mundo que tienes a tu vista. Nunca sabrás cuando una hada madrina vendrá a ayudarte." O algo así fueron sus palabras.

Estaba en un estado deplorable.

Estaba muy delgado, mi pelo crecía mucho (Gen-san me lo cortaba de vez en cuando aunque fuera un poco), con profundas ojeras en los ojos, y con vello facial. Estaba casi irreconocible. Me enfermaba varias veces... hasta calentura tuve, pero un poco de medicina me servía para reposar un poco.

Si el consejo de Gen-san era algo muy imaginativo, me hizo pensar en los cuentos que mi madre me contaba de niño. Y si era cierto que una hada o un ángel podría ayudarme... este hubiera sido el mejor momento para hacerlo... pero no creía más en cuentos de hadas, y sin tener a mi _ángel_ por mi lado, probablemente ella también me tenía en el olvido... no sabía que esperar. Debía ser realista ante mi situación.

* * *

"¿Mama...? ¿Qué hacen estas personas aquí?" Oía a una niña decirle a su madre, mientras pasaban enfrente de nuestra comuna. Podía rastrear la inseguridad de la mujer en tratar de explicarle quiénes éramos. Sin embargo, ella no titubeó al decirle la verdad.

"Son gente sin hogar, Sana."

"¿Por qué no tienen un hogar?"

"Sana... entenderás con el tiempo que, debido a ciertas cosas, habrá gente que termina viviendo en estas condiciones. No tienen a dónde ir, sin una familia o alguien más a quién recurrir."

"Ya... ya veo..."

La niña se oía algo triste, y su mirada reflejaba el mismo sentimiento. Fue cuando la mujer le dijo a su hija que siguiera adelante porque tenían otros mandados por realizar.

Ése fue mi primer encuentro con Kurata Misako y su hija, Sana. Ellas se encontraban ahí por los ensayos de baile de la pequeña Sana.

No era inusual que algunos niños que pasaban frente a nosotros se preguntaban acerca de nuestro '_estilo de vida'_, pero los padres evadían esas preguntas porque no querían hacerles entender lo que a alguien inesperadamente le podría tocar en cualquier momento de sus vidas. Envidiaba la inocencia de los niños. Más la inocencia de esta niña en particular. Al inicio, no le di mucha importancia, pero era claro que todavía no conocía la perseverancia en Kurata Sana.

No aún.

* * *

No pasaron varios días hasta que vi a Sana paseando por el mismo lugar. Con una sonrisa bastante familiar que tenía casi borrada de mi memoria, me hacía sentir algo vivo por dentro. Recorría con la mirada a varios de nosotros, pero se detuvo ante mí. Traía una bolsa de mandado de una _convi_ cercana, con comida dentro.

"Señor-sin-hogar, ¡le traje algo de comida!"

No tenía muchos ánimos, en realidad, para aceptarlo. La cordialidad de una niña de esa edad no me movía mucho, aunque sin importar mi respuesta (o mi falta de una), ella no titubeó en entregarme un bento dividido con sushi, un poco de arroz, y lo que parecía ser atún. Amablemente me lo entregó, pero moviendo mi cabeza, lo rechacé. Ella de repente me vio con una mirada triste que aún al día de hoy me mataría, mas siguió insistente.

"Por favor, tiene que comer algo. No se ve muy bien..." Yo tosía no intencionalmente al comentarme eso. "Mamá siempre me dice que un poco de comida en el estómago, hace sentir mejor a la gente." Me miró un poco, para luego sonreír "Qué eso es cómo se gana a un hombre."

Luego, preguntó: "¿No puede hablar, señor?" No quería hablar, por supuesto... por otra parte, no me hubiera gustado que una niña estuviera en las calles sola y sin su mamá.

Sin más por hacer, saqué los palillos y empecé a comer un poco. Era delicioso, no lo niego. Sana se inclinaba hacía mí para verme de forma mucho más atenta: "Tiene unos ojos muy lindos. Pero... son tristes también. Si pudiera ser una mascota, me lo podría llevar conmigo."

El sabor a alga me molestaba un poco, así que decidí quitarlo de lo que estaba comiendo. Ella me regañó por lo mismo, antes de ponerse a reír no pocos segundos después. Podía haber estado enfermo, algo mal nutrido, sucio y oliendo a cañerías. Podía parecer que no tenía vida, pues no me sentía del todo vivo. Sin embargo, **_e___****ra** la primera vez que una persona tan pura me diera su pequeña mano. Estaba muy agradecido por ella.

"...Gracias..." fue lo único que pronuncié en voz baja. No sé si me escuchó, pero me dio una linda sonrisa... la cual me haría sonrojar un momento, aunque estaba tan decaído que no sé si fue así. En esos momentos, se daba cuenta de que tenía que cumplir otros compromisos y que su mamá estaría enojada con ella si no llegaba a casa temprano. Se despidió y se marchó.

Veía el traste de comida con varias sobras y luego volteé a ver como las calles se volvían a transitar, pero había perdido el rastro de ella. No tardé mucho en reaccionar... sin embargo, al tocar mi cara delgada y algo rasposa, la sentía húmeda. _¿Estaba llorando?_

Sana-chan vino a visitarme otro par de veces, trayéndome comida, mientras que Gen-san se burlaba de mí de que si podía tener un complejo de lolita, puesto que actuaba como si fuera un perro abandonado, por una niña a la que fácil podía doblarle la edad. Yo le decía que parara, por medio de ligeros golpes en su brazo. Apenas hablaba, así que ése era el mejor acto que podía hacer para comunicarme. Gen-san podía entender mis formas de actuar al respecto de las cosas... eso era si me sentía animado como para hablar de algo que no fuera lo típico que podía circular en un conjunto de vagabundos.

Y un día bastante lluvioso, cuando trataba de no enfermarme de otro resfriado o de neumonía, Sana se presentó ante mí, algo inquieta. En lugar de traerme comida, ella sólo me dio su mano. "¡Lo he estado pensando, y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarlo a mi casa!" No estaba al completo en mis cinco sentidos, pero llegué a pensar que ella sólo estaba jugando como otros días.

Nunca llegué a pensar que me llevaría a su casa como si de un perro callejero se tratara. Aunque lo más seguro era que en sus ojos, yo era igual a un perro viejo que abandonaron en la calle, lo cual no difícilmente podría pensar que sería la mejor analogía posible para mi situación entera en esos momentos.

Y sin negarme tampoco, entonces, yo simplemente la seguí al ver como su pequeña mano sostenía un pedazo de mi viejo pero mojado abrigo.

* * *

Su casa era mucho más grande que la mía, aunque creo que se debe debido a la autora de renombre que es la maestra Misako, en comparación a lo que eran mis padres en realidad.

"¡Ya llegué, mama!" decía la pequeña Sana al entrar a su hogar. Su madre nos recibió, atónita al verme pasar. "¡Mira a quién traje! ¡Es el Sr. Vagabundo!" La maestra se mostraba sorprendida a tal acto de su hija... pero en menos de 3 minutos fue recapacitando un poco. Suspiró, señalando que Sana era 'digna hija de su madre', pues hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar si tuviera su edad. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente de humor al verme entrar a su casa.

"Sana, ve con Shimura que la cena está servida, mientras envío al Sr. Vagabundo a que primero se bañe."

"¿Puedo bañarlo yo también?"

"Sana. Eres todavía muy chica para es- El Sr. Vagabundo no es _un perro_... Anda, ve y come, que la cena se va a enfriar" Mandaba ella a su hija, y al verla partir, sólo volvió a suspirar. Me volteó a ver, y me dio un chequeo general.

"Perdón, mi hija es así. No pensé que ella provocaría algún problema ¡...pero es tan insistente!"

Me veía fijamente, tratando de ver cómo era. "Si estuvieras mejor alimentado, y más arreglado, definitivamente serías un muchacho bastante mozo." Al expresarme esto, pensaba que me estaba coqueteando, y no era de menos (aunque siento que puede matarme por escribir esto), pero Kurata Misako se veía joven como para aparentar tener la edad que tenía. No obstante, en vez de eso, río. "Aunque fueras mi tipo, yo no salgo con muchachos más jóvenes que yo." El chiste no me había dado gracia, y sólo me le quedaba viendo. Era como si hubiera perdido también mi sensatez de reír. Ella notó como yo no cambiaba de humor, así que prosiguió.

"Mira. No me importa realmente cual es la razón para un joven como tú se hubiera quedado en las calles. Sin embargo, no me puedo realmente cerrar a la opción de ayudarte, porque estoy segura que es eso lo que mi hija querría hacer también. Te puedes quedar por un tiempo, hasta que todo lo tengas solucionado." Me indicaba con un abanico que había sacado extrañamente de su peinado. "Pero antes, debería saber tu nombre para poder saber a quién me refiero. No puedo llamarte Sr. Vagabundo mientras estás en la casa." Traté de abrir mi boca para ver si podía pronunciar alguna palabra o por lo menos algún sonido. Era obvio que a la larga en que no había hablado, mi tono de voz no pudiera reconocerlo.

Además... ¿por qué daría mi nombre completo, si básicamente soy un exiliado de mi propia familia? Un huérfano. Una vergüenza.

"Sa... Sagami Rei."

"Sagami." Cerró sus ojos y se volteó para darme la espalda. "Te voy a dirigir al baño y te voy a asignar mientras un cuarto."

Empezó a caminar por las escaleras de la entrada, hasta guiarme al segundo piso.

De verdad que la casa era mucho más grande que la mía. El segundo piso contaba con más habitaciones de las que hubiera imaginado... aunque no podría entender porque una autora como ella, con una niña de tan corta edad y una mucama, podría vivir a expensas de un lujoso hogar.

La primera habitación a la que nos dirigimos, era mucho más grande de lo que el mío alguna vez fue, y podía sentir un diferente ambiente al que alguna vez viví. Vacío, sí, pero por lo menos contaba con lo básico: una cama, una televisión, un escritorio y un buró. La maestra Kurata se dirigió a un viejo closet y fue abriendo cajones para ver el contenido, para ir sacando algo de ropa y cobijas.

"Estoy segura que esta ropa te ha de quedar. Tienes la misma complexión que el idiota de mi ex esposo." Me entregó ropa algo holgada y vieja, y me dijo que siguiéramos. "Ahora te indicaré dónde está el baño, dónde está el estudio... la cocina y demás, para que puedas familiarizarte. Sobretodo el estudio. Me encuentro casi la mayoría del tiempo ahí... pero si no..." Se acercaba sigilosamente hacia mí y me hablaba en el oído, con su abanico para aparentar modestia "Es para esconderme de mis editores. De vez en cuando me piden que tenga un script listo para publicar... aunque llevo manuscritos terminados y demás, y tenga que pulirlos de vez en cuando... en realidad no me gustaría entregárselos aún."

El carisma de la maestra Kurata se podría describir en que tenía que caerte bien de alguna forma. A pesar de ser una mujer excéntrica y también mi querida patrona, su carisma, sobretodo, se debía a la forma en la que sus excentricidades debían hacerte reír de algún modo. Eso era parte de su lema entonces.

Lo más seguro es que intentaba levantarme el ánimo, pero yo seguía estoico. No sabía ni cómo expresarme al respecto. Tampoco esperaba quedarme mucho tiempo ahí, aunque era obvio que no podría sobrevivir ni siquiera a un trabajo tan simple como un mercader o, bien, ayudante de una tienda de conveniencia... y sin algún estudio relevante... no tenía otro lugar en el cual vivir.

Después del primer baño más refrescante que pude haber tenido en meses, me paré frente al espejo. Me veía horrible, una imagen distorsionada de lo que era antes. Estaba más delgado que de costumbre, con enormes ojeras, una barba rasposa, con el pelo largo. Y, de forma muy notoria, no tenía una expresión mejor en mi cara: No reflejaba alguna emoción alguna. A la par, me veía y pensaba que debía cambiar. **_Claro. Por supuesto._ **Sin embargo, ¿qué tanta era mi fuerza de voluntad que podía tener para hacerlo? Prácticamente había perdido todo. Inclusive mi futuro.

Me veía en el espejo, con mucho coraje. Quería golpearme. Quería derramar algún par de lágrimas, porque había sufrido bastante para llegar aquí.

¿Qué es lo que esperaba? En realidad, no lo sabía, al menos por ese momento.

¿Quién imaginaría, en ese mismo instante, que mi llegada a ese hogar me iluminaría el camino hacia un mejor futuro?

* * *

_**Continuació****n próxima...**_

_Notas - A grandes rasgos, no hay mucho de dónde cortar para saber o explorar el pasado de Rei, ¿no? Así que la 'diversión' está por empezar dado a que básicamente ya empecé con éste lo que es el capítulo de Sana, o bien, 'el capítulo de Sana en la que empieza a considerar a Rei como su "novio"'. _

_No tengo mucho que agregar, mas que el hecho de que este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, fue para movilizar un poco las cosas. Lo único que sí, es que aunque no creo que Rei haya vivido harto tiempo con la comuna de vagabundos, todas esas razones son ciertas al respecto de porqué hay gente que termina viviendo así. Estoy ciertamente inspirada en un _tal_ Hasegawa Taizou... la caja doblada y la mandarina son referencias al típico hogar que éste termina encontrando con tal de dormir en un lugar._


End file.
